darktriadfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie
|- |style="padding: 7px"| Name: Eddie |- |style="padding: 7px"|'City Status:' 2 |- |style="padding: 7px"|'Position:' Priscus - Clan Gangrel |- |style="padding: 7px"|'Clan:' Gangrel - Clan Status: 2 |- |style="padding: 7px"|'Covenant:' Unaligned - Covenant Status: N/A |- |style="padding: 7px"| Player: Patrick |- |style="padding: 7px"| "Some men just want to watch the world burn" Alfred Pennyworth "I'm a Jackass of all tirades" Henry Rollins Character Theme Songs: '' '' |} Reputation "He's gruff and rude...and seems to like it that way." Jane Parker Boleyn -''Daeva'' - Triad Praxis "The more things change, the more they stay the same... Though upsetting local Kindred is a definite step up from making father-dearest mad." Doctor K -''Nosferatu'' - Triad Praxis "He's got strength, and he's got will. He knows family when he sees it. Only thing he ain't always got is a clear head. That's why he's got me." Early Ellis -Gangrel Whip' - 'Triad Praxis Background (Considered Common Knowledge in Character) Whats known amongst the majority of the Praxis about the Gangrel Priscus Eddie is, at best, not a whole hell of a lot. Before he was embraced Eddie served in both the Marine Corps as a Lance Corporal, and was later a rising star in Federal Bureau of Investigation with several high profile cases revolving around Organized Crime and Human Trafficking. During his stint in the feds he was the constant target of Brutality and Corruption claims, none of which ever really stuck despite being absolutely true. At some point in time during his career with the FBI, while pursuing a pedophile by the name of Herman Grupp, Eddie's career took a nosedive of epic proportions. After capture, Grupp was released as a result of a Judge's mistake on a search warrant. Two weeks later Eddie, near obsessed with never letting Grupp hurt another child, found him with the body of a seven year old girl in the trunk of his car. It drove him over the edge. He beat Grupp into a coma. After a suspension, Eddie rejoined the FBI, once again skating by with a slap on the wrist, despite the extreme nature of the beating. He was moved to Undercover work. His first case was infiltrating the United Nationalist Front, a White Supremacy group in the Seattle area. The Bureau figured that here, his short temper would work more as an asset than a hindrance. They were right. After several months, Eddie was able to filter out enough information to make a case. In a night time raid, the entirety of the group, including Eddie so as to maintain his cover, were taken into custody. He was released three days later on the intent that he would be bringing in the group's contacts. He was never heard from again and considered to be killed in the line of duty. Eddie, now the childe of a solitary and reclusive Gangrel named Yuki Konogawa, re-emerged a little over a year later into Kindred Society long enough to be presented to the Prince of the Seattle Praxis. After that, he returned to the forests of the Pacific Northwest, having very little interaction with any Kindred what so ever, including his sire. After hearing rumors that his sister was embraced Nosferatu and had taken on the moniker Doctor K, Eddie made his way to the Triad Praxis in true Gangrel fashion. He walked. The entire way from Seattle. Life in The Triad (Notable Happenings since entering Play) *Became Priscus of Clan Gangrel *Was extremely vocal in his opposition to the forming of a Praxis Senate, and is considered by some to be responsible (aka blamed) for it's eventual dissolve. *Was involved in the attempt on Norman Domino's life, believing him to be a traitor and danger to the Praxis. *In the aftermath of the attack on Norman Domino, Eddie put himself between two members of The Invictus and two members of his own clan, taking quite a beating as he led the frenzied Gangrel away from Elysium. Those Other Guys Category:Gangrel Category:Unaligned Category:Priscus